1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an ink-jet printer configured to perform printing by ejecting ink from nozzles and relates to a method of printing.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a recording apparatus in which an ink-jet head mounted on a carriage ejects ink toward a recording medium during a scanning movement of the carriage in a main scanning direction, so as to perform printing. In the known apparatus, the scanning movement is repeated plurality of times while the recording medium is conveyed, so that printing is repeatedly performed on the same region of the recording medium. That is, the so-called multi-path printing is performed. When such multi-path printing is performed, a printed image may suffer from density unevenness due to a variation in an amount by which the recording medium is conveyed. To obviate such density unevenness of the printed image, the known apparatus performs printing in the following manner. Data for one scanning movement is read from a print buffer, and a sensor provided on the carriage detects a printed state. Subsequently, a deviation of a density detected by the sensor with respect to an expected density is calculated, and a way to correct the print data for obviating the density unevenness in subsequent scanning is determined based on the deviation.